Peter Parker Stark - Field Trip
by jiyamarri
Summary: Ahh, the infamous Stark Industries field trip! I know this idea has been done so many times but I wanted to put my own spin on it. Just a little fluff for your Saturday morning. Rated T for minor kissing.
1. Field Trip to My House

"Mr. Parker!" Peter snapped back from subconsciousness, twisting around to face his teacher. "As I was saying," Mr. Harriston Said, "Tomorrow we have a field trip!" The class cheered.

"Yes!" Peter said. He could finally get off his feet for a bit, chill, get out of school. Where would they be going? MOMA? Unfortunately, his questions were answered.

"I have secured a field to the one and only Stark Industries or Avengers Tower!" The entire class went ballistic except for Peter. Her face was horrified.

"Hah, Penis Parker," Flash Said. "Scared to finally be outed tomorrow? We all know you're lying about that stupid internship." Peter ignored him and reluctantly took a permission slip from the teacher. He shuffled out of the room with Ned on his heels, babbling on and on about how amazing the field trip was going to be.

"Man what's up? You should love a field trip to that place. After all, you're an intern there," he said. Peter shrugged and opened his locker, dumping his Math books and bringing out his English ones.

"I guess this is my chance to prove to Flash that it's all real," he said.

"See buddy? You're finally seeing the bright side of the world," Ned Said. Peter chuckled and parted ways with Ned and MJ as he headed off to English.

Peter slowly ascended up in the grand glass Stark elevator. Ever since May had died a few months ago, this was his home now. Tony Stark has officially adopted him when she had been hit by a drunk driver. She was killed instantly. The only thing good about it is it was painless. Peter climbed out at the 101st floor and made his way to his room. He plopped down at his desk and finished up his chemistry homework. Even though Peter was in the most advanced chemistry class that his school had to offer, he still found himself bored at times.

"Hey Dad!" He yelled down the hallway.

"What?" Tony yelled back. Peter sighed and walked over to his dad's room.

"Hey dad, where is Happy?" He said.

"Right here Pete," Happy Said. Peter whipped around.

"Whoa man, you freaked me out," he said. He handed the form to Happy.

"Technically your my guardian and I can't have the teachers knowing that Tony Stark is my dad and Pepper Stark is my mom so could you sign this?" He said. Happy scribbled down his name and handed the form back to Peter.

"Where you going?" He said.

"Hah. That's the most ironic part," he said showing Happy the paper.

"Your field trip is here?" Happy Said. He but into laughter along with Tony. Peter chuckled a bit too as he stuck the form in his binder.

"Crazy right?" He said. "Just gotta keep my cool for one day," he said. "And the press announcement is only a few days away, so if they do find out something it won't be all over the media by then."

Peter skidded into first period a second before the bell rang. He handed in the form, thankful he had gotten Happy to sign it because Mr. Harriston was inspecting the forms very carefully. Once they were all deemed satisfactory the students of Midtown High loaded into the old school buses and were on their way to Avengers Tower.

"Hey Parker!" Flash said. "Ready to get proven a liar?" Flash Said. Peter ignored him and continued talking to Ned.

"So, how impressed am I gonna be?" Said Ned.

"Very impressed," Said Peter, smiling slightly. The students reached the main entrance and walked inside. The interior was just as beautiful as the exterior. A tour guide came up and introduced herself.

"Hi guys, I'm Laney Lackie and I'll be your tour guide today. Now before we get started I need to introduce you guys to your new passes," she said. She called them up one by one and handed each of them a white pass except for Peter. "White passes are for visitors. Pink are for janitors, red for secretarial staff like me, Green for interns, blue for doctors, black for high ranked professors and gold for Mr. Stark's family and top friends. I believe that there are only 15 people ever to receive a gold pass from Mr. Stark." Peter smiled secretly as he fingered a gold badge tucked inside his jacket.

"How come Peter doesn't have a badge?" Flash blurted out. Peter rolled his eyes.

"I don't need one Flash, I intern here," he said. Flash scowled and they all made their way to the elevators. Lacey turned to Peter with a confused look on her face about if they knew everything. Peter quickly made a slashing motion over his throat, and Lacey nodded, understood. As they made their way into the elevator, Peter looked at the buttons carefully. He usually was never below the 80th floor, because that's where the labs started. But the elevator stopped at the 21st floor instead.

"Now here is the Stark exhibition! Stark Industries was founded by Howard Stark in the 1940s. It was primarily a defence company that developed and manufactured advanced weapons and military technologies. After his death, Obadiah Stane took over until Tony Stark reached the age of 21. The company continued as it were but in 2008 Mr Stark shut down the weapons manufacture division, and like they say he changed the world. Now SI is the leader in not only delivering sustainable energy thanks to the arc reactor but also the leader in common technologies. We produce any electrical..." Peter faded in and out as he half listened to the tour guide. He zoned out and absentmindedly started wandering around the exhibits.

"Now this is the Avengers exhibit!" Peter wandered over. He saw many old Iron Man suits, the old Hawkeye, Black Widow, War Machine, and Captain America suits. When he came over to the Spiderman exhibit, he froze in horror. There attached to the wall was his old cotton suit, the one he had half abandoned after Tony had made him the new one. Underneath was a not written in Tony's handwriting.

"We all start somewhere - Spiderman,"

"Is that your suit?" Said Ned. Peter nodded mutely and looked touched by his dad's kindness. He had no idea he put this up here.

**Hope you like it, don't forget to review!**


	2. Bullies and Secrets

"Alright students, now it's time to view one of the labs in Avengers Tower," The tour guide said. They all trekked up to the 80th floor, the most simple lab. Peter still did a lot of work there because that was where the other interns and doctors were.

"Hey Pete," A voice said. The voice was connected with one Jake Kelli. Peter smiled and walked over, and shook Jake's hand. He smiled slightly when they pulled their hands out and fistbumbed, knocked fingers, and switched sides ending in a bro hug.

"What's up Jack?" he said. Jack was in college, but they were still were bros because Jack hadn't underestimated him when he first came into the lab.

"Not much, what you doing here Pete?" he said. "Are you skipping? You're the only kid I know who would skip class to spend it at a lab," he said jokingly.

"Oh crap." Peter turned around to the rest of his class who were looking at him with astonished looks. "Field trip," he said.

"Let me guess, they didn't believe you about the internship," Jack said.

"Yeah, most of them. Guys, meet Jack Kelli, head intern at Stark Industries. He's in college at MIT," Peter said.

"Ok Parker, how much did you have to pay for that?" said Flash.

"Yo, accusing Pete of lying about all of this? I assure you, completely real." he showed his ID and his Avengers Tower badge. Flash just stepped back shamefully.

"Hey Lacey, why are all of these kids in my lab?" Tony said. Peter immediately tried to hide behind a desk.

"Sir, you have a tour scheduled today. My name is Laney," she said.

"Nope, that's on Thursday Lacey," Tony said.

"Sir, today is Thursday," she said. "And my name is LANEY, thank you."

"Damn it," Tony muttered. "Pete, you suck at hiding," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Field trip," he said.  
"Right, you go to Midtown High. Everyone, welcome to my personal intern Peter," he said with a small wink in Peter's direction. Peter just sighed. The attention was exactly what he didn't want.

"Thanks D-Tony" he said catching himself just in time. It was weird for him to call his dad Tony, but it worked anyway. Peter wandered over to Jack, who was working on the lastest DUM-E prototype.

"Hey Pete, what did I do wrong here," he said.

"Radicals in the wrong place, you didn't complete the square properly," he said after about 30 seconds of scanning it.

"Thanks man," he said. His classmates were just standing there, completely shocked.

"You- you know Tony Stark?" Abe said. "And you called him Tony!"

"I'm his personal intern, like he said," Peter said.

"Ok, now that we've seen the lab, how about we move on to some other specified ones," Laney said. It was easy to say Peter was enjoying this, showing up Flash felt like a gold medal award. They all wandered down the hallway, and Peter absentmindedly looked into the labs.

"Peter Stark, Status: Confidential, Level: Gold, how are you doing Peter? Would you like me to tell Mr. Stark you're here?" FRIDAY said. Peter nearly jumped out of his skin, and realized that his badge had brushed past the QR scanner.

"Damn it," he whispered. "No-no FRIDAY, he knows. I'm here on a field trip, and, um, I'm here with my class?" he said.

"I'm sorry Peter," The AI said. "I thought there was no one else there." The AI shut off temporarily. Peter quickly walked down the hallway and into the next lab. He scanned his badge and thankfully FRIDAY didn't spout his information again.

"Um, we were about to head into lab 4E, so just follow Peter I guess," The guide said shooting a sympathetic look at Peter. The class looked at him with bugged eyes.

"How are you a level gold?" a few kids asked.

"What is confidential?" another kid said. Peter breathed a sigh of relief when he realized none of them had heard 'Peter Stark'.

"I'm Tony's personal intern, and he took a liking to me so he made me gold I guess," Peter said. Everyone else looked starstruck as they walked into the lab.

"Hey Peter! What are you doing here?" he said. Peter looked up and saw the one and only Dr. Bruce Banner staring at him.  
"Hey Bruce, I'm here on a school field trip," he said pointing to the class behind him.

"Alright Laney, I have a little activity for them," Bruce said. He pulled out a set of blueprints.

"You guys will work in pairs and try to find the missing instruction," he said.

"Sir there's 31 kids here," George said.

"Yeah, Peter's going to work on a little project he started a few weeks ago." Peter's face lit up.  
"Really?" he said. He ran to the back and pulled out the complicated robot, SPI-DE. He immediately got to work while Bruce explained the relatively simple instructions to the kids. Peter turned to the whiteboard, scribbling all over it with incomprehensible math. Ned happened to glance over and saw a jumble of complicated math, the type they don't teach in high school.

"Peter what were you working on?" Ned Said.

"Project," He said. "For my robot." Ned looked completely surprised. Peter shrugged and walked over to the elevator.

"I have to go get something from my room," he said. He ran off to in elevator and punched in the number for the 101st floor. He walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch.

"Hey Peter, how come you're here?" A light voice said. He turned around and hugged his beautiful girlfriend.

"Everyone is so close to finding out everything, because I literally have a field trip to here, as in this building." Wanda sighed.

"Well, I have to head downstairs too, come with me?" She said. Peter smiled and boarded the elevator with her. They were about halfway down at the 41st floor she kissed him. It was perfect. The kiss ended at the 7th floor. As soon as the door opened Wanda flew out and Peter watched her fly away.

"Peter?" Ned was standing there with MJ.

"Hey guys," He said. They both had that look on their faces. "Crap," Peter Said. "That elevator's made of glass, right?" He said. They both nodded.

"So... you're dating Scarlet Witch. Oh my god." Ned Said.

"Yeah... she's my girlfriend, I should have told you that because this is very awkward."

"We better get back to the lab," he said. Peter slipped the small bracelet onto his wrist that he had grabbed from his room.

He walked with the rest of the class as they settled into the cafeteria.

"I'm thinking pizza," Ned Said.

"Whatever man," Peter Said. "I'll go for a burger." MJ decided she wanted pasta so they all went for their respective lunches and took a seat.

"Hey Parker!" Flash Said angrily. He marched over to Peter's table and shoved his red face in Peter's. "How much money did you have to pay them huh? I thought you were broke," he said.

"Flash, leave me alone." Peter said in a hard voice. Flash responded by punching him in the face.

Peter stood there, only blocking Flash's punches. He wasn't doing it amazingly on purpose, he couldn't have people know who he was.

"FRIDAY, call Mr. Stark and his coworkers!" Ned shouted. FRIDAY understood because Peter had told him about the codewords. Within 30 seconds a duct popped open and Clint and Nat jumped out. They were all armed, and not a second later Tony and Steve burst through the door. Wanda flew in through an open window. Peter saw them and flipped over from Flash to the back of the room.

"Peter, are you ok?" He said.


	3. Really? Now?

**Hi guys, hope you like the next chapter**.

Peter nodded mutely, aware that he just flipped and now he's kind of busted. Flash turned around and saw the assembled Avengers standing behind him. And for once in his life he shut up, but that only lasted for a second.

"Mr. Stark! You have to stop your intern, he just attacked me out of nowhere!" Flash Said.

"Mr. Thompson, I'm afraid you just set yourself up for a very embarrassing lesson," Tony said. Peter walked over and stood beside his dad. "Bullying is a horrible thing to go through," Tony said. "And people get mad when you bully someone the know. You've been bullying Peter for about a year now, right Flash?" he said to the shrinking kid in the chair. "I wish Peter had told me, I could have dealt with this long ago." He walked towards Flash. "I don't take too kindly on people who bully my son," he said. Flash's eyes widened as well as a few people gasping.

"I would like you to meet Peter Stark, everyone," he said. Peter cringed standing between Nat and Clint. Clint was bandaging a small cut on his face, thanks to Flash.

"Peter is part of our family," growled Nat. "You ever hurt him… let's just say the Widow never gets caught," she said into his face.

"Nat, please, this isn't a big deal. Dad, please," he said imploringly at his father. Pepper walked into the room to the sight of Tony and Nat all in Flash's face.

"Tony! Nat, what are you doing!" she caught sight of Peter. "What happened!" she rushed over to him.

"Mom it's not a big deal, this kid… he's just been bullying me for a while and Ned called the Avengers and now I'm stuck in this mess." Pepper turned around to the astonished kids in the lunchroom.

"I'm sorry… Peter just called Pepper Stark Mom and Tony Stark dad… What the hell is going on here?" One kid said.

"You're Tony Stark's kid?" another kid said. Peter prepared himself for the barrage of hate and 'That's how he got the internship'.

"Dude, that's so cool!" Abe said.

"Clint, can you please get Nat off of Flash? I'm pretty sure she's going all Widow on him." All of a sudden there was a blast of rainbow light.

"What is wrong young Stark?" Thor said. "Nothing, nothing, just my poor class finding out everything about me and my personal life." Thor sighed. He patted Peter on the back, and went over to the lunch line and grabbed a carton of milk he downed it in one and promptly flew out.

"I'm sorry kids, but I think the tour is over, you can come back-" Laney was cut off by the southern window shattering and a large green Hulk stepping out.

"Avengers!" Shouted Steve.

"Peter-" Tony said.

"They can't know!" Peter yelled

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter, but hoped you liked it all the same!**

**Review plz?**


	4. There Goes That Secret

Then Iron Man was picked up and thrown into a wall. He got up groaning. Peter groaned too and twisted a button on his bracelet. A suit grew out of it and encased his arm. It grew until it covered his whole body.

"Laney, get them out of the room!" He said. The mask sealed over his head as he launched into battle. Peter shot a web at Hulk's head and covered his eyes while Nat stunned him. Clint shot up a sonic arrow and everyone winced as it went off in a sonic blast. It seemed to hurt the Hulk more, especially when Cap smashed his arm with his shield and Wanda held his arms above his head.

"Web!" She said. Peter quickly webbed Hulk's hands together. Hulk just struggled.

"Ok, what do we do-" Peter was interrupted by Hulk kicking him in the chest. Peter flew into the wall and groaned in pain. Wanda glanced nervously at her boyfriend. She strained and flung out her arms, mist flowing out of her whole body. As soon as it hit the Hulk it knocked him unconscious. She ran over to Peter and lifted him up a bit.

"Peter are you ok?" She said. Peter unveiled his mask and groaned.

"Yeah, yeah," he said. Wanda leaned forward and kissed him quickly.

"Don't do that again, ok? Man, being your girlfriend is draining," she said.

"Hey, I'm the one dating a girl who can move things with her mind," Peter quipped.

"Ugh, you're hopeless," Wanda Said.

"Peter?" Laney Said.

"What is it Laney?" Peter turned around to a shattering sight.

"Oh my god," Said Wanda. Peter's class didn't leave the room. They were clenched in the corner, staring at him with gaping mouths. Peter buried his head into his girlfriend for a second and struggled to his feet. He tapped the bracelet twice and the tech folded back up and disappeared.

"Dad, they signed NDA's right?" Peter Said.

"Yeah. Peter, you should sit down," he said.

"Why is everyone finding out about my personal life?" Peter groaned. "Literally every secret - busted."

"Peter, come on. Stop groaning. Besides they'll probably explain this stuff at the conference," she said.

"Well yeah, the 'I'm the adopted son of Tony Stark,' stuff and Spiderman? Maybe. But us? I didn't think so."

"Don't tell me you're ashamed," she said. "You're dating a literal witch, it makes sense," Wanda said.

"No! No, I'm never ashamed to be with you, you know that. If anything, it feels better that my girlfriend is more powerful than I am," he said.

"Hey Pete I hate to interrupt your lovers argument but you got an audience here?" Sam said.

"Dammit," Peter said. "Ok, ok, um, well you can't tell anyone, legally, but is there anything you want to know?" He said.

"How did you become Spiderman?" A boy said.

"I was but by a radioactive spider,"

He said. "It's DNA fused with mine."

"When was that?"

"About two years ago."

"How come you never fought back when Flash bullied you?" Abe said.

"Well he would have found out I was special," he said.

"Oh please Parker. Sure, you can flip and stuff and it looked like you can shoot semen around but what else do you have other that that?" Flash said.

"Now-" Tony said.

"Dad," Peter said. "I got this one. Flash, if you're so confident, why don't you come up and show me how it's done?" He said. Flash stood up with a dumb grin on his face.

"You know what? Why don't we go to a training room to show how this is done," Nat said. Peter cracked a grin and led the class to a nearby training room.

Flash faced Peter head on with his fists out.

"Go on," Peter Said. "Swing." Flash clumsily swing a fist for Peter's face and Peter simply ducked like limbo. Flash looked confused and swung again. Peter intercepted his fist and twisted it. He kicked Flash's legs out from under him and vaulted over as Flash fell heavily to the mat. Flash got up groaning as he sullenly left the mat.

"Can you do it again?" Nakia said.

"Oh sure," a voice said. Natasha in full battle armor minus weapons flipped onto the mat. "I figured we could give your classmates a little show," she said.


	5. Respect

Peter turned the knob on his bracelet and his suit encased him leaving his head open. Natasha rounded her stance and aimed a quick hammer fist at his head. He ducked and kicked the back of her knee. She knelt then pulled his legs out from under him. He quickly stuck his hands under him and flipped behind her. She turned around but he was gone. She quickly turned back and saw Peter climbing the ceiling.

"Damn mutant!" She said. Peter smiled and hung by one arm as he kicked toward Natasha. She grabbed his leg and twisted it, forcing him to drop. The two exchanged jabs and blows, blocking and dodging.

Peter pulled Nat into a chokehold and threw her on the floor as she wrapped her legs around his neck. She forward rolled with Peter and slammed him against the wall but as quick as lightning he triple flipped and landed on the ceiling.

He initiated a complicated move where he wrapped Nat's legs with his own and threw her over onto the floor. She lay there for a second before she swept her leg under him and he landed straight next to her. Nat stood up and shook hands with Peter. His suit dematerialized.

"You know I did that all with bruised ribs right?" He said. Nat just rolled her eyes as she adjusted her belt.

"Watch it, I still got my bites on me baby spider," said Nat.

"I'll take that into consideration mama spider," he said with equal seriousness. Nat snorted and left the training room.

"Ok guys, we have to go back to the school now," Mr Harriston said. A collective 'aww' could be heard but they left never the less. After piling into the bus they drove back to Midtown High. Peter kept nervously glancing at his classmates, so see if they were jealous and if life would be even worse now. But they all had something else in their eyes.

Respect.

Respect he deserved and finally received.

**A/n: Hi guys! I hope you liked that, you probably did if you're still with me! Tell me if you want me to an epilogue with the press conference or not. Sorry for the short last chapter. Thanks and byeeeee!**


End file.
